Children of Time
by katnissahsokapotter
Summary: What happens when the children of time become children... LITERALLY! For the Tenth and Eleventh Doctors brought together by a paradox, this is a nightmare. Because really, who can control nine screaming toddlers, one little girl, and a metal dog?
1. Chapter 1

**This idea. This idea. I... I just had to.**

It all started when the eleventh Doctor was walking down the hallways of the TARDIS. He did that a lot, but this time was different. This time, he was walking down the TARDIS hallway since he had heard a strange noise. It had sounded like someone had fallen into the TARDIS.

He hadn't heard this sound since Clara had decided to go parachuting inside. Long story short, it didn't work very well. And the reason the Doctor was so suspicious was that no one else was on the TARDIS. Clara was off visiting her grandparents, and River normally gave him a message if she was going to come and see him.

The Doctor lit up his sonic screwdriver and edged into the room. He gasped when he saw the person inside. It was a very familiar face, the face of a man he never wanted to forget. It was his Tenth incarnation. The Tenth Doctor looked up at the Eleventh. "Hello. I'm the Doctor."

The Eleventh Doctor fingered his screwdriver awkwardly. "I know that."

"How'd you know that? I've never met you."

"Nope, but I've met you."

"Not again... River was bad enough…"

"It's not like that!"

"Then who the hell are you?"

"I'm the Doctor."

"Which number?"

Eleven started counting on his fingers through the faces. "Sorry about this… I get mixed up sometimes, but I'm pretty sure I'm eleven."

"Ten, but I suppose you know that?"

"Yes, and anyway, what happened right before you got here?" Eleven knew that he couldn't tell Ten anything he didn't already know. But he was aware that this was probably some kind of time paradox since he couldn't remember this from his past.

"I was visiting Rose Tyler in 2005. I was about to regenerate."

Eleven nodded. He knew exactly where Ten was in his time stream. He should have been regenerating, but he wasn't. Why was that? Eleven couldn't seem to figure it out. But the time for a friendly get together was over. A large box was staring them in the face, one that had just appeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Introducing, the companions.**

The Tenth Doctor turned to the Eleventh and smiled. "I'm opening it." Before Eleven could protest, Ten had opened the large box. To both their astonishment, in Ten's arms was a small girl with blonde hair. She looked about four years old. She stared at the Doctor. He stared back at her, then passed her to Eleven, who put her on the floor.

Eleven then walked over to the box and shoved his hands inside. He pulled out a girl of about the same age as the other one. This girl had deep red hair and pale skin. She smiled at Eleven and looked at his wrecked up clothes. "Raggedy Man." She declared. Eleven's eyes widened and then he put her on the floor with the other girl.

Ten then pulled out a boy with dark skin and a short haircut, and then another boy with dark hair and a cocky grin. He put both boys next to the girls. Eleven reached in and got two children, one a boy with light brown hair, another a girl with a frizzy mop of hair.

Next from Ten came a girl with dark skin and dark hair. From Eleven came a girl with brown hair. The Ten pulled out a girl with light red hair. This girl stared at the Doctor. "You're weird." Ten gasped and put the girl down with the others.

Ten looked at Eleven. "I think that's all of them."

Eleven nodded. "I think they are…"

Ten looked at the babies. "Yep. Definitely."

Suddenly, a sound came from the box. "Hey! I'm still in here!" The Doctors ran to the box and a girl of about seven or eight stepped from the box holding a metal dog in her arms. She turned to the Doctors. "I'm Sarah Jane Smith."

Ten put his hand out for Sarah Jane to shake. "Hello Sarah Jane. I'm the Doctor."

Sarah Jane nodded, and pointed to the other children. She walked over to the blonde girl. "This is Rose. The boy trying to pull down the other boy's pants is Jack. The boy whose pants Jack is trying to pull down is Mickey. The girl sitting in the corner is Martha. The girl yelling her head off is Donna. The two kids holding hands are Amy and Rory, the girl with frizzy hair reading the blue diary is River, and the girl eating a soufflé is Clara."

Ten smiled at Sarah Jane. "Thank you, Sarah Jane. Now, how did you get here?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. But you should probably deal with the children. Jack just pulled down Mickey's pants, Mickey is trying to slap Jack, and now Donna is yelling at everyone. Rory and Amy have started to kiss. River just jumped on Jack. Oh, look! They're shooting at each other with water pistols!"

The Doctors ran to Jack and River, who were using their water guns at each other. Eleven grabbed River and took her water pistol. She started hitting him and he sprayed her. Ten took Jack's water pistol and put it in his pocket.

Jack began to scream loudly, causing Donna to try to out scream him. Then River took notice of the scream war and joined in. Mickey ran to Jack and began to scream at him. Rose tried to shove Mickey away from Jack unsuccessfully. She then ran to Ten and pointed to the screaming children. Clara had finished her soufflé and began screaming for more. Martha ran to Ten and begged to be picked up. Rory couldn't take the noise and began to cry. Amy then ran to the others and yelled at them to be quiet.

Sarah Jane suddenly had a burst of inspiration and put her metal dog, K-9, on the floor next to the children. She was sure it would cheer them up. It worked, and as the children were absorbed in the dog, Ten and Eleven ran off into the TARDIS kitchen for a well-deserved break.

**I'm going to add in the plot in the next few chapters, and I'm going to definetly put more of Ten and Eleven trying to tame a group of rowdy children. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The Doctors' rest was broken by Rory running into the kitchen and to Eleven. He was crying. Eleven stared at him for a second.

"What's wrong, Rory?"

The little boy looked up at the Doctor. "The mean boy tried to pull my pants down! The loud girl won't be quiet!" He exploded into sobs on the kitchen floor.

Then Jack came running in, yelling. "She hit me! She hit me!"

Ten frowned. "Jack, who hit you?"

"The orange hair girl!"

"Which orange hair girl, Jack? There are two."

Jack frowned. "The mean one."

"The loud one?"

"No, the MEAN one!"

"Jack, where did she hit you?"

"Here." Jack pointed to his cheek. "Right here."

Sure enough, Ten could see a red mark on Jack's face. He frowned.

"Jack, stay here for a second."

Ten began to leave the kitchen when Rory, sobbing in Eleven's arms, saw Jack. "That's him, that's him!"

"Who is that, Rory?" Asked Eleven.

"The mean boy!"

Eleven turned on Jack. "Did you try to pull Rory's pants down?"

Jack shook his head.

Rory pointed. "He did, he did, he did!"

Ten looked over at the two little boys and walked over to Jack. "Jack, did you pull that boy's pants down?"

"No!"

"He did, he did, he did!" Rory yelled even louder than before.

Ten then turned to Eleven. "You have a terrible taste in companions. The whiner and the violent one."

"Violent! Amelia is NOT violent!"

"She slapped Jack in the face!"

"Of course she didn't! She doesn't do that kind of thing." Then Eleven and Rory stomped out of the room.

**Yes, I know the Doctors don't usually act like this. I just thought it would be funny to see their dark sides shown when dealing with the children. I kind of got the idea from those TV shows you see of two parents arguing about their children, and how one child wold never do another thing, and so on and so on.**

**The plot will be established as soon as I can, and I'm going to give the other companions who I haven't really used much more scenes in the future. Have any ideas? Critiques? I'm open to it all!**


End file.
